


Orange Pun Here (Hiatus)

by theGrimHarpy



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Mental/Emotional abuse, Multi, Named Reader, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Reader has female parts, font brother feels, nonbinary reader, so many feels, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGrimHarpy/pseuds/theGrimHarpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born as Charlotte, you came out two years ago as Charlie, nonbinary and pansexual. You've been with your girlfriend Sam for three years and she seems to be becoming easier to upset by the day. You work as a security guard with your good friend Papyrus, who you have vented to (and been vented at) many times. Monsters came to the surface five years ago, and the majority of the human race has adjusted and accepted them. </p><p>Things at work have been chaotic lately and Sam is very unhappy with you. As you try to save your relationship, friends start to point out to you that it might not be worth saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting Two Souls on hiatus. Indefinitely. I know my idea for the fic is a good one but I'm not sure if I'm the right person to execute it. 
> 
> So instead, I'm going to do a thing I've been thinking about for a while and haven't seen enough of:  
> Underswap Papyrus x Reader!!  
> I tried to find fics for it but I just couldn't so I decided to write my own and here we are~

You change into your security uniform in silence as your girlfriend, Sam, lectures you about your hair. She wants you to dye it back to how it used to be, a dark brown, but you like the blue. It’s cute. You always refuse to change it back, you don’t care if she thinks you look better with it natural. You put up with enough shit from your parents about your hair growing up, and you don't like hearing more of it from your girlfriend.

 

"Sam," you say gently, tying your shoes. "I've told you a thousand times, I _like_ my blue hair. I don't bug you about your hair, baby, please don't try to make me change mine."

 

You can practically hear Sam frowning at you from her spot on the other side of the bed as you tie your curly locks into a bun.

 

"Look, we can talk about this when I get home, okay?" You walk around the bed to kiss her cheek, and pet her amber hair affectionately.

 

Your girlfriend just gives you a stubborn huff as you walk out the door. Getting into your car, you lean back in the driver's seat and sigh. Sam has been getting very controlling lately, her OCD getting the better of her as she demanded more and more from you. At least she didn’t yell. You couldn’t stand yelling, and she knew that. The past few weeks of her behaving this way ran through your head as you drove to work, fretting about your girlfriend of three years. After you park your car, you’re still so absorbed in your thoughts that you almost run right into your coworker, a skeletal monster named Papyrus.

 

He catches you as you nearly fall on your ass trying to avoid bumping into him, but your work bag tumbles to the ground and you curse under your breath.

 

“Sorry Papyrus, I was stuck in the clouds,” you apologize as he pulls away to pick up your bag.

 

“Heh, you’ve got the hair for it,” he jokes, tugging gently on your hair.

 

You roll your eyes and snort at his joke, snatching the bag back. It’s been about four or five years since monsters came to the surface, and _most_ people had gotten over the initial fear and prejudice. Sure there's still hate groups scattered around, but the majority of people have accepted the monsters into everyday society. Papyrus has been your coworker (and good friend) for about 2 years now, since he started working at the same security company as you.

 

“We’re just watching medical equipment for the science convention this weekend, right?” You ask him as you both start walking toward the check in station.

 

“Yeah, the boss said we should be here until about 6am.”

 

“Ugh, another graveyard shift? This is my third one this week, Sam won’t be happy.”

 

You sigh as you pull out your phone to text Sam the news about work. Yet another thing to make her upset with you.

 

“Are things still tense with her?” Papyrus asked quietly, holding the door to the convention center open for you.

 

You grimace as you adjust the bag on your shoulder and continue to the appropriate gate, giving Papyrus a “so-so” hand motion. Things had been better when you first met Sam, but as the months became a year and the year became three years, she had become easier and easier to upset. You hold on to the hope that this passes and things go back to being easy and loving.

 

“Charlie?”

 

Wrenched from your thoughts, you realize you had almost walked right past the gate. Papyrus was looking at you with a raised… browbone. And holding the door open. You give yourself a little shake. It’s work time. Papyrus leads the way through the mess of booths still being set up for the convention, to the security office on the opposite door. Once you were both checked in, you were given a radio and sent to watch the medical equipment at the hands-on booth with Papyrus.

 

“So how’s Sans doing?” You ask casually as the two of you walk to your post.

 

He sighs a little.

 

“He’s doing alright, I guess,” he says, sounding a little frustrated. “He spends a lot of time out of the house, even when he’s not working. Alphys says he seems fine but I still worry, ya know?”

 

You nod understandingly as you enter the booth and sit down, letting the conversation drop to focus on your job.

 

______

 

As you step into your apartment, you can already hear Sam moving around in the kitchen. Repressing a sigh of apprehension, you put your workbag on the table by the door and head into the kitchen with a tired smile plastered on your face.

 

“Morning, hun,” you say casually.

 

You try not to cringe at the withering look she gives you from her spot at the table, holding a half eaten toaster strudel. Saving you from standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, your stomach makes a rumbly noise and you chuckle a little. Sam goes back to eating as you make yourself a sandwich, relaxing a bit. Hopefully she’d let you get some rest before your butt-chewing-

 

“So why did you work another graveyard shift?”

 

Or not.

 

“I didn’t know I’d be working until 6 am. They didn’t tell me until I got there.”

 

Well, technically Papyrus told you but your supervisor confirmed it at the office.

 

“You didn’t think to call them this morning and ask if you’d be working that late? You were called to come in late, you should have at least thought about the possibility they’d keep you overnight.”

 

“I’m sorry, you know I’m forgetful.”

 

She sighs. “You’re not forgetful, you don’t think ahead. I’m tired of laying in bed alone all night, you know I sleep better with you here.”

 

You’ve stopped making your sandwich at this point, staring at the back of Sam’s head. You wish she’d at least look at you during these lectures, but no. With a barely audible sigh, you run your hand across your face before going back to making your sandwich.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” you apologize quietly. “I’ll try and start calling them about it.”

 

She slams an open palm against the table, making you flinch as she raises her voice a little.

 

“You always say you’ll ‘try’ but you never actually do it! God Charlotte, when will you get it together?!”

 

You bite your lip, dropping your sandwich on the plate and fighting back tears of frustration.

 

“Sam…”

 

“I’m sorry, Charlie, it slipped out,” she says quietly. “It’s only been two years, I’m still adjusting.”

 

You nod a little, forgetting she can’t see you. She sighs again as you start forcing yourself to eat your sandwich, shrinking away slightly as she walks past you to put her plate in the dishwasher. As you chew, you manage not to flinch as Sam brushes your hair away from your shoulder to kiss your neck affectionately and wraps her arms around your waist.

 

“You know I don’t like these talks, babe, I just get so frustrated sometimes.”

 

You nod slightly, finishing your sandwich before twisting in her arms and hugging her back. With a sigh, you relax a little as she rubs little circles into the small of your back.

 

“Let’s get some sleep, hun,” she murmurs, and you nod tiredly.

  
Sam takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom, helping you out of your work clothes before you both curl up under the blankets. Like always, you wrap your arm around your girlfriend, taking the role of the big spoon as you try and get some rest.


	2. Jumping Spider's Bakery and Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes out with her friends, so Papyrus takes you to a restaurant you've never heard of for some fun with his brother and their friend Alphys.

You wake up around 3 in the afternoon, Sam still asleep with her arms curled around your waist. Smiling a little, you stroke her bed-headed hair gently as you think about last night. Well, more like this morning. When you first met her at Pride Parade five years ago, she was still learning about the LGBT community. You always try to remember that she’s still new to all of this when she slips up with your pronouns or calls you Charlotte by accident. 

On the nightstand, your phone blurps quietly. You check to make sure it hadn’t disturbed Sam before picking it up and checking it. 

Papy: since we have tonight off, you want to hang out or something?

You: Sure! I’ll check with Sam when she wakes up.

Papy: :/

You: What?

Papy: you shouldn’t have to get her permission, ya know.

You: She might have plans for the two of us tonight ;P

Papy: whatever, kid. let me know what the plan is later.

You: You got it~

Putting your phone back on the nightstand, you carefully remove yourself from Sam’s embrace and quietly move to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. You pour it into a pair of mugs, mixing in the creamer and placing one on the table for your girlfriend as you start making breakfast. Sam shuffles into the kitchen as you are putting bacon and scrambled eggs onto plates.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” you say cheerfully.

“Morning, babe,” she sleepily replies.

“Do you have any plans tonight, love?” You ask as you put plates and forks on the table and sit with her.

“I was gonna go out with Brandon and Gabby.”

“Oh cool, so you won’t mind if I hang out with Papyrus?”

“...”

You stop eating for a moment, nervous at Sam's sudden silence. Looking over at her, she seems to be considering it.

“Sure, hun,” she finally says, and you relax. “I’ll be back late tonight, so don’t wait up for me on dinner.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Breakfast is finished in silence, you thoroughly confused. She usually makes it a point to have breakfast and dinner together. You brush it off as maybe she was finally trying to tone down her controlling nature. You kiss her goodbye as she heads out, cleaning up the dishes before going back to your room and texting Papyrus as you get ready for a shower.

You: Hey, I’m good to hang out tonight c:

Papy: cool. mind if sans and alphys tag along?

You: Of course not!

Papy: okay, ill swing by and get you in about half an hour

You: Sweet, see you soon~

After your shower, you tie your wet hair out of the way before getting your binder and wrestling yourself into it. Sam helped you get this for your twenty-second birthday this year. It wasn’t custom so it didn’t fit exactly right but it got the job done. Once that was done, you blow dried and straightened your hair before getting dressed in skinny jeans, sneakers, and the usual oversized sweater. Putting your wallet in your pocket, you send Sam a text to be safe tonight and remind her that you love her.

Papy: you ready to roll?

You: Yup, I’ll be down in a minute!

Hurrying out of the apartment, you lock the door and practically skip down the stairs out to the street where Papyrus’s car was waiting. He waves from the driver’s seat as you walk over and lean against the passenger door of the cheap convertible. 

“Looking for a good time, handsome?” You say in a mock-sultry voice, sticking your butt out in an attempt to make an exaggerated sexy pose.

“And if I am?” Pap smirks, playing along.

“We could go find some friends and have a little party,” you giggle, failing to keep up the act as you hop over the door into the passenger seat.

“Wasn’t that the plan anyway?” He chuckles as he pulls away.

“Depends on what you think ‘have a little party’ means.”

“I know what I’d  _ like  _ it to mean, but…”

And that’s when the cackling starts.

_____

Papyrus pulls into the parking lot of what seems to be a tea and bakery shop, yet there was a neon sign in the window proclaiming “BAR OPEN.” Looking around confusedly in the passenger seat, you see that the name of the place is “Jumping Spider’s Bakery and Bar.” As he pulls into a parking space, you turn and give Papyrus a very confused look.

“Where are we, exactly?”

“A restaurant,” he says vaguely, giving you a playful wink as he gets out and fights to put up the roof of the beat up convertible.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock,” you say, getting out as well just to watch him struggle.

“Well then keep digging, Watson.”

“...”

“I win.”

“For now.”

He finally gets the roof up and locks the damn car, and you let him lead the way inside. 

“HEEEEYYY, PAPYRUS!”

You’re suddenly assaulted by a chorus of people shouting a greeting to the tall fucker that dragged you here. Flinching away from the noise, you reach out blindly for the only familiar thing here - Papyrus. You grab the back of his hoodie and pull him back towards you as you freak a little, wishing you brought your Xanax. God you’re retarded. Sam is right, you just don’t think ahead.

“Oh shit, sorry. I shoulda warned ya, Charlie,” he says as he twists his body to wrap a comforting arm around your shoulders. “I’m kind of a regular here.”

“Papyrus?! Is that you? We’ve been waiting here for half an hour!” You hear a familiar voice call from the other side of the bar.

Pap lets out a soft sigh as he guides you through the crowd to the bar, keeping his arm around you the whole time. Bless his nonexistent heart. Lo and behold Sans is sitting at the bar with Alphys, who seems to have already downed most of the glass of… whatever she ordered. You feel the skeleton next to you stiffen ever so slightly when he spots Sans sipping at a brown bottle whose label can’t quite be seen.

“Sans, thats soda, right?” Papyrus asks in a low tone.

Alphys choked a little on her drink and sputters as she gives the younger brother an incredulous look.

“Do you really think I’d sit here and let him drink anything containing a  _ drop _ of booze in it?!”

“Yes.”

You snort quietly as Alphys glares at him, saying nothing else in her own defense. Sans watches the entire exchange with a strangely amused look on his face. He makes a noise of protest when his brother grabs the bottle and checks the label, then proceeds to give Alphys a calm look that manages to be more intimidating than his glare.

“I feel lied to.”

“PAPYRUS!!”

“Hush Sans, I’m speaking for you.”

As this whole conversation continues, you siddle around Papyrus to stand behind Sans without the shorter monster noticing. You make eye contact with Alphys, who was sitting across from him, and put a finger to your lips. Smiling ever so slightly, she returns her attention to Papyrus as you slowly start unknotting Sans’s scarf. The moment the knot it undone, he notices and you quickly pull it out from around his neck and dance a few steps back from him with a mischievous giggle. 

“HEY!! Charlie, give that back please!”

He twists around on the stool too quickly and and probably would've fallen on his face if Papyrus hadn't thrown out his leg for Sans to basically be draped on like laundry as he continues scolding Alphys. 

Welp. 


	3. Out of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a new favorite drink and Sam starts acting very strangely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are on the shorter side but I'm gonna try to make them longer starting with the next update.
> 
> —
> 
> This is on Hiatus until I have time/inspiration to continue. *apologetic shrug*

Once Sans was upright once more, you proceeded to tease him a little by holding his scarf up above your head and raising an eyebrow at him challengingly. You don't see the look Papyrus exchanges with Alphys as you're suddenly distracted by the fact that Sans just side swept your feet out from under you with his leg and you are now flat on your ass.

“MUEHEHEHEH! Never underestimate the Magnificent Sans!”

You glare over at the other two monsters giggling at the sight as you admit defeat and return the scarf to Sans. Putting on a tone of fake despair, you pretend you've been mortally wounded as you clutch at your chest.

“Curses! Foiled once again by the Amazing Sans! I should have known better!!”

Once all of the giggles have subsided, the four of you sit at the bar; Alphys on your right, Papyrus on your left, and Sans on his left. You're chatting with Alphys about an anime you've been interested in watching when you're nearly scared out of your skin as a spider-like monster glides over to the four of you from the other side of the bar. Pap places a hand reassuringly on your arm as she gives you an easy smile.

“What's your poison for the night, dearie?” She asks. Her voice was quiet enough that the bar’s background noise should’ve blocked it out, and yet you still somehow heard it clear as day.

You look to Papyrus nervously and shrug. “I don't really drink all that much.”

“Why not just have the specialty?” He suggests. “It's not very strong and pretty good.”

You agree with a shrug, and let your friends order. (Well more like Alphys orders another whiskey, Papyrus gets himself a rum and coke and a root beer for Sans. Sans has no choice in the matter.)

“So what's the specialty?” You ask, not really addressing it to Papyrus or Alphys specifically.

“It's called Spider Cider,” Alphys supplied in a monotonous tone. “‘Made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders.’ It's tasty, sure, but pretty much useless if you're looking to get smashed.”

As she finishes reciting the little catchphrase, you feel the color drain from your face. It wasn't really made of spiders, right? No, who even does that?! A spider monster maybe, females tend to eat the males so yeah that'll be fun to drink some dead spider men-

“Papyrus please tell me it's not actually made with spiders!” You hiss frantically at the tall doof next to you.

He’s busy talking to Sans about something or other so you turn back to Alphys, who has the balls to look faintly amused. You narrow your eyes at her.

“You're fucking with me, aren't you.”

“Absolutely,” she snorts. “The look on your face! I wish I had taken a picture of that. Nowadays they only put that shit in if you ask for the classic cider.”

“You are the worst,” you growl at her.

After a few more moments of scolding Alphys, Muffet returns with a glass mug full of a light purple liquid. You raise your eyebrows at it curiously as Muffet gives Sans his root beer and pours the other two their drinks. You start to raise the mug to take a sip but Papyrus stops you.

“Hold up, I need to record this,” he chuckles as he pulls out his phone. “Some humans just have this immediate disgusted reaction and I really don't want to miss this.”

You just stare at him blankly, only for a few seconds, before you finally mutter “fuck it” and take a sip of the cider. As soon as it hit your tongue you knew you had found your new favorite drink. It had an indescribable kind of spice to it, and left warmth spreading all throughout your body. You carefully put the mug down and stare at the counter for a moment.

“That is fucking delicious holy shit.”

Alphys cackles as Pap makes a slightly disappointed noise, putting his phone away. However, you notice Sans eyeing the mug curiously.

“Is this an alcoholic drink?”

The tall skeleton raised a brow at you. “I thought I told you it was.”

You shake your head, suddenly worried if it’ll leave a smell on your breath. You’ll just brush your teeth before Sam gets home. You spend your evening relaxing and having fun with your friends, subconsciously drinking more and more cider as the night goes on. The alcohol leaves your brain feeling fuzzy and you become very giggly. This is why Sam tells you not to drink in public: you’re a giant flirt when you’re drunk.

Around midnight, you confess to your friends that you definitely had too much to drink and should probably go home. Papyrus tells you that he’ll drive you back, so you say goodnight to Sans and Alphys before letting Pap guide you outside. If you hadn’t been drunk, you would’ve at least supported yourself but here you are leaning heavily against your best friend and making it look like he’s dragging an unconscious body to his car or something. He eases you into the passenger seat and you complain about being cold without him hugging you. The doof falls quiet after that and you fall asleep on the drive home.

“Charlie, we’re here.”

You wake up to Papyrus shaking your shoulder. Bleary from the unexpected nap, you manage to get out of the car by yourself though the skeleton gets out to walk you to the front door of your apartment building. Still pretty drunk you hug him and kiss his cheek, giving him a mumbled thank you before stumbling through the door. As you climb the stairs to your apartment, you check the time on your phone and grimace. 12:30 at night. Sam was definitely home by now and probably wondering where you are, though it was weird that she hadn’t tried to contact you in any way. As you reach the door, you realize it's still locked. If she was home, she’d be waiting to chew your butt when you got home and leave the door unlocked. You call her name as you walk through the apartment, sending her a text when you realize she really isn’t home.

You: ar u ok?

You: its liek midnite babe

You: Samm?

You send the messages over the course of half an hour, with no response. She said she was going to be out late with Brandon and Gabby but this is later than you had thought. At least it gave you a chance to hide your drinking. You keep checking your phone as you brush your teeth and take a shower, putting your binder back on top of the dresser. As you climb into the empty bed and plug in your phone, you assure yourself that she is with people who can take care of her if anything was to happen, and you let yourself drift to sleep.

____

When you wake up, your head is pounding but you feel Sam's arms wrapped around your waist from behind you in the bed and you smile sleepily to yourself. Checking the time on your phone, it’s about eight in the morning and you consider going back to sleep when you see that Papyrus texted you.

Papy: You drank quite a bit last night, hope you don’t feel too sick for work tonight.

You groan quietly. You forgot about work tonight. Glancing over at Sam, you’re surprised to see she is still dressed and looking slightly disheveled. What did she even do last night? You’ll have to ask her when she wakes up. With a sigh, you put your phone back on the nightstand and gently disentangle yourself from your girlfriend’s arms. You pop your joints as you walk towards the kitchen to start your morning routine. When the coffee is just about done brewing, you hear the shower turn on and you realize you should call to see how long you work tonight before Sam gets out. You hurry into the bedroom and get your phone off the nightstand, hearing Sam humming in the shower as you dial the office.

You mix mugs of coffee for yourself and Sam as you talk with the scheduling department, finding out you’ll only be working until midnight. When you hang up the phone, Sam finally comes out of the bedroom already dressed for work.

“Morning, love,” you greet her quietly, putting her mug on the table as you start making toast.

“Morning,” she replies groggily.

“How late did you stay out last night?” You ask casually.

“Till about 2,” she says after a few minutes, sipping her coffee. “We went to a club downtown. How about you?”

You glance over at your girlfriend as you answer, “About half past midnight, Pap took me to a bar with his brother and a friend.”

She just nods, finishing her coffee as she stands. “I’ve gotta go in to work, I’m behind on some projects. I’ll get breakfast along the way.”

“Oh, okay,” you say, confused. “Did I do something wrong, babe?”

Sam turns and gives you a blank look, not speaking for several moments.

“When was the last time you and I were intimate?” She finally asks, throwing you off with how random the question is.

“I-I don’t remember,” you answer honestly.

She doesn’t say anything else as she grabs her work bag and heads out the door, leaving you alone in the silent apartment. The fuck? The toaster finally pops, scaring the crap out of you as you were left completely confused by Sam’s behavior. What has gotten into her? Why did she ask about the last time the two of you were intimate? Did it matter? Your phone blurps at you from it’s spot on the counter.

Papy: You up?

You: Ya

Papy: How’re you feelin? You were pretty out of it when I dropped you off last night.

You: I have a headache but I’ll be fine.

Papy: Was Sam mad at you?

You: Surprisingly enough, no. She acted really weird before she left for work, though.

Papy: You wanna talk about it?

You: Thanks but not now. Maybe at work tonight.

Papyrus agrees and you go back to your room to lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. As you contemplate what could possibly be going on with Sam, you come to a startling realization.

You don't remember the last time Sam went to see her psychiatrist.


End file.
